


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by MissScarlettR



Category: Les Misérables (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: Iida laments on the events of Stain and how he feels.





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I've just been taking a long break and thought of this as I was watching Les Miserables since this is one of my favourite songs in the musical. 
> 
> This is based on if Deku and Todoroki were actually killed by Stain after saving Iida.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**There's a grief that can't be spoken**

**There's a pain goes on and on**

**Empty chairs at empty tables**

**Now my friends are dead and gone**

Iida sat alone on his hospital bed, listening to the steady beeps of various machines nearby. The Chief of Police has already come by to tell Iida that they are covering the story to make it look like Stain just targeted Todoroki and Midoriya maliciously.

"Why lie to the public?! Todoroki and Midoriya don't deserve this!" Iida had argued, feeling pent up with emotion.

"Because this city is already facing enough trouble. if the truth was said, this society would fall apart instantly." replied the Chief seriously.

Iida gritted his teeth as the Chief walked away, leaving him numb. 

**Here they talked of revolution**

**Here it was they lit the flame**

**Here they sang about tomorrow**

**And tomorrow never came**

Memories of the two flooded Iida's mind. Midoriya's determined smile and Todoroki's calming presence were a perfect mixture. Watching their fight at the sports festival made Iida see their power and commitment to becoming heroes. Not like him.

**From the table in the corner**

**They could see a world reborn**

**And they rose with voices singing**

**And I can hear them now.**

Iida tried to lay down to sleep, he could see their shadows on the floor trying to grab his attention.

He shut his eyes tight and pretended that he couldn't hear their screams.

**The very words that they had sung**

**Became their last communion**

**On this lonely barricade at dawn.**

Blue dull eyes were reflected on the car window. Buildings passed by like a blur as Iida was being drove back home by his parents. Even though they were trying to make conversation, Iida couldn't respond. The only thing keeping him company was his guilt

**Oh my friends, my friends forgive me,**

**That I live and you are gone**

**There's a grief that can't be spoken**

**There's a pain goes on and on**

Walking into the next week was hard. Constant murmurs were heard around him but Iida paid attention to them. He was the first one to his desk and started at the two unoccupied seats in the classroom. Ignoring the burining tears in his eyes, he waited until everyone came in.

**Phantom faces at the window**

**Phantom shadows on the floor**

**Empty chairs at empty tables**

**Where my friends will meet no more**

Iida suddenly got up and ran out of class, not caring if he got into trouble. All he could see were their faces staring at him, a selfish person who didn't deserve to be at U.A. who got two potential heroes killed.

**Oh my friends, my friends!**

**Don't ask me what your sacrifice was for**

**Empty chairs at empty tables**

**Where my friends will sing no more**

Loud sniffs could be heard as Iida curled up, leaning on a wall in the hallway. The normally focused student was reduced to a blubbering mess realizing that the two people who tried to save him has lost their lives.

After what seemed like hours, footsteps were heard coming closer.

Iida lifted his head to see Aizawa facing him in his usual nonchalant manner.

Aizawa wordlessly patted his head and pulled him into a hug.

Iida cried even louder at this simple comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry if this wasn't good. I just decided to do something new.
> 
> Any comments are always welcome!


End file.
